Movie Night
by zatl
Summary: Tony convinces Ziva to watch a movie with him, but she is not in the mood. What will come of it?


**Well, here's the proof I have completely given up on my other story for the night. I am actually going to try to update either later today or Monday. So yeah, I got bored and decided I was feeling like writing about one of the only reasons I watch NCIS. Tiva, Tiva, and more Tiva. Oh my gosh, I just realized the dictionary on my computer doesn't recognize 'Tiva' as a real word. What a shame. :( So yeah. Here is a quick one shot while I try to become inspired for my other story. A little OOC, just to warn you, but not much. R&R!!!**

--------------------------------------------

"Tony, I really do not feel like watching one of your stupid movies tonight." said Ziva, following him into his apartment.

"Well you shouldn't have agreed to come over, then." said Tony, grinning back at her. "Come on, what do you feel like watching: action, adventure, science fiction, western, romance? Work with me here."

She rolled her eyes. "I said I do not want to watch a movie. You do not have anything else to do around here?

"Ummm... no, not really. Now come on, if you absolutely had to pick something, like if your life depended on it, what would you want to watch?"

"Uggg, FINE. Comedy I guess." Tony smiled his smile, recognizing victory.

"Great. So, I have quite a few of those..."

"Tony, you have quite a few of every genre."

"... true. But that's not the point." He turned back to his movies. "Hmm... I have Airplane, that's a 1980 spoof of Airport, with Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, great movie... not much of a plot, but very funny. Then there's Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Young Frankenstein, also great comedies... I don't know, come see what I have and pick something while I order takeout. Chinese sound good?"

Ziva glared at him and nodded while she walked over to his abnormally large collection of films and started flipping through. She could hear Tony talking over the phone, ordering their food, when she came across a film, and she had to use all her skill as a mossad agent to not crack up laughing on the spot. "Tony, what is this?!"

Tony looked over at what she was holding, smiled, and laughed. He spoke into the receiver. "Just a second, I need to check something." He walked over to her, still holding his phone, and took the movie out of her hands. "Everything you Always Wanted to Know About Sex But Were Afraid To Ask, 1972, Woody Allen. Great movie, funny... but I don't think it would be the best movie to watch, especially if your not in a 'movie' mood." He laughed. "Haven't you ever even heard of that one?"

She just laughed at how ridiculous it was he would own a movie with that title. Well, it wasn't ridiculous for Tony, but for any normal human being it would definitely be considered strange."No, I have not although it does not surprise me that you have, now hurry and order our food. I am hungry."

Tony had forgotten, there was someone on the other end of the line, and quickly began to talk on the phone. "Sorry, I'm back... no, she's not... No, you really shouldn't be making assumptions like... never mind.... Don't forget the chow mein, and get it here fast good bye." He said forcefully and hung up.

Ziva laughed at his antics. "What was that about?"

"The idiot heard out conversation, and tried to give me advise on what were good movies to watch with my girlfriend. Can you believe that! Someone giving me advise about movies! AND women. It's not right."

"Well..."

"Don't say anything." He cut her off. "What did you pick?"

"I am not sure... I could not find anything I felt like watching, so I picked one at random. I have never heard of it though."

Tony looked at the title and grinned. "It's A Mad Mad Mad Mad World. 1963 comedy with Spencer Tracy, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar.... you have never even heard of it!! Wow, Zee-vah, long have you been in America?! Three, four years now, and you have never even heard of this movie. It must have been fate that made you grab this, cause you can't have truly lived life without seeing it."

"Tony, you say that about every movie."

"Maybe, but this really is a classic." He put in the movie and waited for it to start. Look over and saw Ziva getting comfortable on the couch. He would never admit it to her, but he found her to be very attractive. He was very grateful when the doorbell rang, distracting him from her. "Food." He said happily.

Tony jumped up right when the movie started, answered the door, payed for the food and sat back down on the couch next to Ziva with out missing more than a minute of the film.

As they sat there eating, Tony would randomly burst out laughing, then glare over at Ziva when she wouldn't laugh. Secretely, she was enjoying the movie, but would not admit it after the fuss she had put up about not wanting to watch it, and then have him gloat that it was his idea. But then at one point, she couldn't and let out a small laugh.

Tony looked at her, triumphant, "Ha! You think it's funny! You are enjoying the childish and mediocre humor. Admit it!!"

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, but didn't deny it.

They sat there eating for less then two minutes, before they were both laughing. "Fine, Tony, I don't like to admit it, but you were right, this is very funny! Haha. I can not breathe."

"Woah there Ziva, don't injure yourself watching a movie. Heh, that would be very ironic. Think about the headline: Crazy ninja chick/ mossad assassin dies of laughter."

"Tony is it even possible to die of laughter?"

"You never know..." He replied grinning. After a few more minutes of watching the film, they started laughing again. Heh, we should see who can go the longest without laughing."

"Why would we do that, Tony?"

"For the fun of it Zee-vah. Oh wait, never mind, you don't know how to have fun."

"I do too, Tony! Fine, we will play your stupid game. Just watch the movie, and do not laugh."

They sat there quietly through out the movie, eating and trying their very hardest not to laugh, neither wanting to accept defeat. They refused to look at eachother knowing even the slightest glance would set them off.

The seconds past by, then minutes, each of them refusing to laugh. Finally, Tony got bored of the game and decided to end it on his terms. He reached over and poked her in the sides, then pulled his arm away before she could rip it off. It worked. She giggled. "Oh my Gosh, Ziva, did you just giggle?!" Tony exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever heard you do that... By the way I win."

"Tony that doesn't count, you cheated!"

"It does too count. You laughed first I win."

"I thought you said I giggled, that is not the same thing as a laugh."

"Fine then." And he reached over to her picked her up and dragged her over onto his lap and tickled her. She tried to fight back, but couldn't very well through her laughing.

"Tony.. haha! Stop it hahaha! You are cheating! Hehe hahaha!"

"Aww! Is the big bad Mossad ticklish?"

This is not very, hahaha, nice! Haha! Tony stop!" She finally got a hit in, and punched him in the face. He dropped her and she immediately regretted it. "Oh, Tony I am sorry."

He put his hand to his nose. "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. Besides, you're going to pay for that one." He grabbed her up off the ground threw her on the couch and pinned her down. He was getting ready to tickle her again, when Ziva grabbed him by the wrists, and flipped him over so she was on top. They paused for a moment.

In that one moment the whole atmosphere changed when they noticed their physical proximity. Their breath caught. Tony slowly sat up, while Ziva remained in his lap. Without thinking Ziva began to move in. Her head leaned toward his as he began to lean forward. Their mouths were mear millimeters apart when Ziva pulled back.

"This is a bad idea," she whispered.

"No, Zee-vah, this is a great idea," he said and began to pull her back towards him. She resisted.

"Tony I do not want this to be a one night thing," she began, but didn't know where to go from there. She had just opened up and given Tony the ability to hurt her.

"Good," he replied slowly, "neither do I." And without waiting for permission, he closed the space between them and crashed his lips to hers. It was short, but full of passion. "Ziva, I've wanted this for so long."

She didn't reply, but brought his mouth back to hers. Four years of tension were let out in that kiss. Of all the times Tony had been with a woman, it was never like this, not even when he was with Jeanne. She ran her tongue along his mouth. He granted her entrance and was immediately rewarded as a moan escaped her mouth. When they finally pulled apart for air, Ziva whispered in his ear, "I knew a movie was a good idea." He chuckled as he stood up.

The credits for the movie began to roll up the screen as he led her towards his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you are! I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
